


Never coming home

by DarkMoon9058



Category: Cogchamp - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: 5undy - Freeform, 5up - Freeform, Angst, Dream Smp, Five is adorable, Fluff, Fundy - Freeform, Fundy needs a hug, George - Freeform, George is an asshole, Ghostbur and Glatt, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Manipulation, Niki - Freeform, Supportive Ghostbur, Supportive Wilbur Soot, War, cogchamp, dream - Freeform, eret - Freeform, idk how to tag this, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon9058/pseuds/DarkMoon9058
Summary: What happens when a young fox hybrid is called to a place he's never been by a father he'd never met? Pulled into war and out of a relationship, Fundy begins to forget a crush he had. Can the letters of a loved one and the memories of a friend bring him back home?
Relationships: 5undy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/5up, Niki & Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up, fundy & 5up, tommy & tubbo
Comments: 35
Kudos: 183





	1. Cogchamp

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no clue what this fic is lmao. I noticed a lacking in 5undy content and decided to write some sort of multi-chapter story about it. Expect updates to be slow. I am by no means a slow writer, but I do procrastinate like no one's business!  
> TW: Manipulation

Contrary to popular belief, Fundy wasn’t actually the ‘first child born in L’Manberg. In fact, he didn’t grow up in L’Manberg at all! He was born and raised in a place called Cogchamp, far away from the political wrath of the people outside their small community. He grew up without his father, thriving off his mother before she passed away. Once that happened, he was adopted, more specifically by the co-leader of Cogchamp. Her name was Belladonna, and she was as kind as his mother had been. And because she was the co-leader, that meant that Fundy had to meet the leader and the leader’s son. The leader's name was Seven Up, and he was a fairly tall and strong man with pastel peach and pink hair. He had long fern leaves sticking out of his head alongside his hair, falling over and behind his back. He wore steam-punk style goggles, and a long trench coat designed to hold various tools for machinery. Around his waist was a leather belt that carried a dagger, Seven’s choice of weapon. He could speak to animals and control plants, leading to the long thorny vine adored with roses that wrapped around his arm. He was generous and kind, and his voice was as smooth as butter. Overall, he was one of the best people Fundy had ever met. But what he loved most about Seven was his son Five Up. Five looked almost exactly like Seven, except with white to pink hair instead of peach to pink. The two sprigs of ferns didn’t quite go as far down his back as Seven’s did, instead stopping right below his upper back. Vines wrapped around his left leg and his skin was pale and porcelaine smooth. His face was lightly freckled, and his eyes were a deep rich burgundy colour. He was shorter than Fundy, but more experienced with the machinery and with fighting techniques, inheriting his father’s nature abilities. He wore oversized sweaters and trench coats like his dad, and he was godly at working machinery. Dear god, did Fundy love that boy. He was so kind, so gentle, so caring and funny that it made Fundy want to jump into his arms and never leave the warm embrace. They grew up side by side, and they’d grown so close that someone could easily say that they were lovers, and they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. Fundy knew the things he did with Five weren’t exactly friend things to do. Hand-holding, one on one dinners, picnics, star gazing, all of it. But neither of them admitted feelings or asked the other that one important question. And though Fundy wanted that relationship more than anything, he couldn’t have it. Not when a letter arrived at his doorstep on the morning of a summer day. 

“Fundy!” Belladonna called up the stairs. The fox hybrid set down his hairbrush, running his hand gently over his freckled skin. His room was nothing special, navy blue paint colouring the walls, a king-sized bed, a closet, a desk and a beanbag. Papers of future designs for machines littered the floor, parts and tools listed on the sides of the paper. Various arrows pointed to the bits and pieces of the designs, describing the inner-workings. 

“Coming!” Fundy sat up, shaking out his ears and tail, and with them, his hair. He rushed down the stairs, pausing in the doorframe to the kitchen. “What’s up, Bella?” he asked his foster mother. He’d never become accustomed to calling her ‘mom’. Not that she minded.

“You got a letter,” She told him, glancing up at him from the table. She was holding a stark white envelope with a custom-pressed wax seal keeping it shut. Fundy advanced to the table, plucking it out of her fingertips. 

“Where from?” he asked, glancing at the stamp. It was a flag of sorts, three stripes and three stars dancing across its surface. A semi-circle cut through the left half of the flag. The letters LM were in the middle of the stamp, below the billowing flag. Belladonna cast her eyes up at Fundy. 

“I think it’s best for you to find out on your own,” she said, voice tight. Fundy nodded, ignoring the creeping feeling travelling up his spine. 

“Huh. Weird. Did you get one too?” he asked her, looking up to meet her green eyes. She nodded. He glanced at the table to find a piece of paper on it with cursive and neat handwriting. “What can I expect?” he asked. Bella chewed her lip in thought. 

“Expect to be surprised. Expect emotion. I suggest you open it with Five, he’ll calm you down if it works you up” Bella told him after a moment's pause. This made Fundy more confused, but he nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll go see him now then” Fundy slid on his brown jacket hanging by the door. 

“Fundy, remember too-”

“Keep my guard up! I know Bella, I’m fourteen!” Fundy said, glaring at her. The tone of his voice told a different story. Bella just laughed. 

“I know that. But you never know when you’ll be swept off your feet” So that’s what this was. Another prod at his relationship with Five. Fundy felt his cheeks heat up the slightest bit, and he opened the front door. 

“Alrightseeyoulater, bye!” he said hurriedly, rushing out the front door and closing it behind him. He took in a deep breath before walking down the steps of the front porch, made of oak wood. He took a left, heading for the heart of the town, also known as Seven’s house. The sky was beautiful as always, and the machinery around him hummed lightly. They’d been able to create effective cost-efficient machinery that didn’t emit pollution; The reason why the air was to clear. Birds flew overhead, and multiple people in the community wished him a good morning, which he shot right back at them. He whistled as he walked, mind drifting to the letter he carried in his left hand. His claws gently scratched the surface of the pages. It felt light as a feather, meaning it really was just a piece of paper in there. What could make him so emotional that he’d need Five’s support? He hadn’t the slightest clue as he turned the corner. The impact of the person running into him was enough for him to stumble backwards, letter flying out of his hand and landing on the cold pavement. He rubbed his head with his hand, groaning at the sudden sensation of pain. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He knew that voice. He knew it all too well. It was the voice that plagued his dreams with sweet words and kisses Fundy knew would never happen. But that didn’t stop him from imagining what it might feel like.

“You’re okay,” Fundy said through gritted teeth, looking up to see the angel in front of him. His beautiful curly white and pink fair fell gently over his eye, angled to one side of his face. It looked fluffy. He was sporting a cheerful smile over pale skin and light freckles. Burgundy eyes looked back into Fundy’s own blue. 

“Oh, Fundy!” Five’s voice picked up enthusiasm, holding out a hand for Fundy to take. “Sorry for bumping into you! I was actually heading to your house to ask you something!” Fundy took the shorter’s hand and used it to put himself back on steady feet. The other teenager gave him an easy and relaxed smile, causing Fundy to smile back. 

“Well, what did you want to ask?” Fundy questioned him. Five’s eyes widened. 

“O-oh, nevermind!” he dismissed, cheeks beginning to form a blush. Fundy chuckled at his reaction, though his heart stung from the blush. Who had him so worked up? What had he wanted to ask? Advice on asking this person out? Thoughts spun around in Fundy’s mind before he cleared them with a shake of his head. His eyes drifted to the letter on the pavement, and he moved to pick it up, the paper soft against his rough and sharp claws. Five tilted his head seeing the envelope. ‘Fuck, that was adorable’ Fundy thought. 

“What’s that?” he asked, tone curious. 

“Letter. Bella said I should open it with you” Five tilted his head further, to the point where Fundy wondered if he was actively trying to be cute. If so, it was definitely working. 

“Interesting! Well, what are we waiting for!” Five reached for the letter, but Fundy pulled his hand back. 

“Wait up Leafling, we gotta get out of the sidewalk first,” Fundy said, chuckling. Five pouted and stuck his tongue out before grabbing Fundy’s free hand and dragging him off the sidewalk and into a nearby park. Kids were running around and climbing on metal playground pieces that were pumping and moving with mechanical energy, providing fun things for the children to do while the parents rested on the nearby benches. Five almost pushed Fundy onto one of the benches, sitting down beside him. Fundy then raised his hand, raising an eyebrow at Five, who snatched it and looked it over. 

“Weird, I don’t recognize the stamp. I go through my father’s mail sometimes” Five told him. “Usually I can recognize the stamp and match it to where it came from. This is either a new place or some sort of small group or organization” Five waved the envelope around. Fundy hummed. 

“Interesting. Shall we read it?” Five nodded. He carefully broke the paper around the seal, plucking the wax off, likely to keep for later. Inside was a piece of paper, tightly folded and packed inside the paper exterior. Five gingerly took the paper out of the paper packaging and unfolded it. Fundy leaned in closer to read it. 

‘ _ Dear Fundy, _

_ Hello, my name is Wilbur. You might not know, but I’m your father. It pains me to have you grow up somewhere I can’t see, so I’d like to request you to come to L’Manberg. I take it you might not know much about L’Manberg; it is fairly new after all. I am the president, making you the big deal of the president's son. L’Manberg’s ideals are all about peace and independence. It was always my dream to raise you in a place like this. Which is why I set out to create it. You may not want to join me, and that’s completely fine, but at least come to visit, I’d love to see you again. The last I’d seen you, you were still my Little Champion. If you accept my offer, please send a letter ahead of time; we are currently in a bit of a tight situation, and my guards won’t take kindly to a stranger showing up at their doorstep. I look forward to your reply, _

_ -Wilbur Soot _

_ P.S: L’Manberg is located right next to the Dream SMP. Look for the flag on the letter stamp. That is where we reside. I love you, son’ _


	2. His decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy thinks about his decision. Would he stay for the sake of the boy he loved or go to explore places he'd never seen with a father he wanted too desperately to meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twoooooooooooooo

Fundy’s eyes scanned the page. Then he scanned it again. And again. And again and again. He couldn’t believe his eyes. After all these years, his father finally wanted him back? A sense of rage and a sense of pride flowed through his bloodstream. He was so overcome with emotion that he didn’t feel Five stiffen beside him. 

“...you aren’t going to leave, right?” Five asked in a small voice. Fundy looked at him. 

“I have no idea whether I’m going to or not! I really wanna see my dad again, but it’s been fourteen years! Couldn’t he have reached out before this?” Fundy threw his hands up in exasperation. Five started at the concrete below the bench. Fundy glanced at him. 

“Hey, Leafling? You okay?” he asked. Five gave him a soft smile. 

“Of course, I’m alright” he responded. Fundy gave him a concerned look before deciding to drop the topic. He glanced back at the letter in his hands. 

“If you’d like to go see your dad, I won’t stop you,” Five told him with a smile on his face. Fundy could see that Five was sad underneath, but he didn’t comment. 

“Thanks” Fundy responded. They floated in silence for a moment, giving Fundy time to think over the decision. 

_ “Now class, today we are going over reproduction!” The teacher called out in the afternoon, earning multiple groans from the students. Fundy groaned with the rest of them while Five just stared blankly at the wall. “Unfortunately, we aren’t going over human reproduction, but rather the reproduction of hybrids. Today we will be focusing on plants and plant hybrids'' the teacher told them, pointing at the whiteboard. On the board were the written words ‘Reproduction’ ‘Sexual’ and ‘Asexual’ in the teacher's cursive handwriting. Most of the class's gaze had drifted to Five, who just shrunk back slightly, still staring at the wall. Fundy glared at the class.  _

_ “So, first off, can anyone tell me what asexual reproduction is?” the teacher asked. Very few students raised their hands. Fundy was not one of them.  _

_ “Hafu?” The teacher called. The girl sitting at the front lowered her hand, eyes bright and looked up at the teacher.  _

_ “An organism able to reproduce without a mate,” she said, seemingly proud of herself.  _

_ “Very good, Hafu! That is correct!” The teacher turned to the board and wrote ‘No mate’, circling it and linking it to ‘Asexual’ using a line.  _

_ “Can anyone tell me what sexual reproduction is?” she asked. More hands went up this time.  _

_ “Peter” Fundy internally groaned. Peter was known for being crude and vulgar when it came to the topic of sexual activity.  _

_ “When a female and a male engage in intercourse,” He told them. Five mumbled something. No one heard him over the class, who had begun to giggle and chuckle at the mention of sex. Five shrunk back further. Fundy wondered why.  _

_ “Mhm!” Another bubble was formed around the word ‘intercourse’ and was linked to ‘sexual’.  _

_ “As we know, different organisms reproduce in different ways. For example, one plant might reproduce asexually but another might reproduce sexually. Same goes for hybrid plant species. Some of them are able to reproduce asexually, and due to that fact the majority of them are asexual, and some reproduce sexually. As you know, Seven is a plant hybrid species. He reproduces asexually, which means that he’s able to produce a child without the help of a female. Which may sound weird to a few of you ‘males can't reproduce, and blah blah’, but Seven’s hybrid species works differently. When he reproduces, he is brought a seed. The seed comes from his testicular area-’ multiple groans from the class, ‘And once planted will sprout into a child almost identical to him. Can anyone give an example of an asexual plant hybrid that isn’t Seven? Remember that an asexual reproducing plant doesn’t always mean that they are asexual” she asked. Four or five hands raised, one of them being Five. Fundy noticed the slight discomfort showing in his beautiful burgundy eyes.  _

_ “Five?” she called on. He looked her directly in the eyes.  _

_ “Me,” He said flatly. This gained him several giggles from the class. The teacher just smiled and gave a gentle clap in encouragement, which seemed to inflate Five a little more.  _

_ “It’s good to be open about yourself! Given that your species also reproduce asexually, this isn’t all that surprising. Can anyone else name an asexual plant hybrid?”  _

_ Fundy was shocked at that information. No wonder Five stared at the wall when learning about how intercourse works; he just genuinely wasn’t interested in it. Soon enough the bell had wrung, and Fundy quickly scarpered out of class, eager to be free of the tense and uncomfortable suffocating air. If the kids were uncomfortable talking about sex, then what was it like for Five to hear about it? Fundy doesn’t overthink it and instead forces all thoughts about the new information out of his mind. ‘That doesn’t change who he is as a person’ he thinks.  _

_ Five glared at the boys towering above his best friend. They backed up in response as the boy got in front of the bleeding Fundy on the pavement.  _

_ “So, what are your excuses?” Five asked, voice tight and tone angry. One of the boys took a step back.  _

_ “For what?” the middle one spat, unafraid.  _

_ “For hurting my best friend” Five provided. Fundy’s stomach was bruised from punches and he had a black eye and a bloody nose. His whole body stung, and his eyes were producing fresh tears to run down his freckled cheeks. His legs stung and he wasn’t sure he could stand.  _

_ “And what are you going to do about it, plant boy?” The guy asked, mocking. Five clenched his fist.  _

_ “I’m going to ask you once to leave,” he said dangerously. The middle boy laughed while the other two shook their heads frantically at him.  _

_ “Drake, stop!” the one on the left cried. “He’s Seven’s son!” the other supplied. Drake stopped for a moment before a shark-smile spread across his face. The other boys seemed to gain confidence at seeing it and took two steps forward to meet their peer. Fundy was no longer scared.  _

_ “Then everyone will know how strong I am when I beat him to a pulp!” He launched forwards with speed, loading his right arm back. Five just met him with a level glare before the scarf that hung off his neck launched forwards, wrapping the boy in a tight levitating bundle. Fundy wondered how it was possible for the scarf to be made of that much fabric; it was still wrapped around Five’s neck. Fundy gave a dry chuckle at the boy’s dropped jaw.  _

_ “I have you beat, and I didn’t even have to touch you. Do you still want to try and beat me?” Five asked. Drake shook his head, grumbling and muttering under his breath. Five put him down, watching as the three ran away, tail between their legs. Five scoffed and turned around, offering a hand to Fundy.  _

_ “You alright, Fundip?” he asked, voice soft. Fundy smiled at him, taking his hand and steadying himself.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for scaring them off” Fundy said, scratching his neck. Five winked in a playful way. His eyes sparkled. _

_ “You’re welcome! C’mon, we gotta get you to the nurse!” Five gently placed Fundy’s arm over his shoulder, helping him walk towards the school. Fundy blushed slightly, avoiding eye contact.  _

_ “Fundy? Funds, what’s wrong? They didn’t hurt you too badly, did they? Do I need to carry you? What’s hurting? How can I help?” Five asked questions in rapid succession.  _

_ “Oh, no, I’m fine,” Fundy reassured. He always adored the way Five was so caring. The way he fretted and feared over even the smallest of cuts. He’d make a good medic one day if he could control his questions.  _

_ “Are you sure?”  _

_ “Positive” The hybrid led him to the door beside the school office, gently rapping on the wood.  _

_ “Ms. Cherrywood?” Five called through the door.  _

_ “Yes?” responded the woman, opening the door. Once she caught sight of Fundy, she gasped.  _

_ “Oh, you poor thing! Bring him to one of the beds, I’ll get him some ice and bandages” Five dragged Fundy over to one of the beds, soft mattresses covered in white sheets.  _

_ “So, what did you do this time?” Five asked him. Fundy shrugged.  _

_ “I may or may not have told him to fuck himself,” he said. Five giggled.  _

_ “You know how many words it takes for Drake to try and smash your face in,” He said through giggles. Fundy huffed.  _

_ “He was bad-mouthing you. So I told him to fuck off and to go fuck himself” Fundy defended. Five looked at him with an emotion Fundy couldn’t recognize. It was soft and kind, warm and comfortable. Almost like a fire.  _

_ “You don’t always have to protect me, you know,” Five said with a low voice. Fundy glanced at him. _

_ “I know, but I just can’t stand hearing it” Fundy responded, equally as softly. Their faces were so close together, it would be easy to lean forward and finally feel those lips. The nurse came back into the room carrying drapes of bandages, disinfectant and a small pouch of ice. Fundy jolted backwards, causing Five to laugh. She gave the ice to Fundy and sat down beside the boys on the bed.  _

_ “Alright, Up, please help me bandage Soot” The nurse requested, addressing the boys by their last names.  _

_ “Yes ma’am” Five responded, grabbing some of the bandages and disinfectant.  _

_ “Funds? This is going to sting” Five told him, gently taking Fundy’s arms. Fundy nodded, and Five began to gently dab disinfectant into the wounds. Fundy, though anticipating the sting, yelped and stood up, fur on end. Five giggled at his reaction, concern still evident in his eyes.  _

_ “You’re alright Fundip,” he said, putting away the wipe and beginning to wrap Fundy’s arm. Fundy felt the nurse pressing disinfectant into his left leg, and he cringed at the feeling. Five gently clipped the bandage to the gauze underneath, before letting Fundy’s arm drop to his side.  _

_ “You were so good, Fundy!” He exclaimed. He reached up and gently patted Fundy’s ears, which twitched in response.  _

_ “Aww, your ears are so cute!” Fundy found himself burying his face in his hands to hide his blush, embarrassment and adoration rising into his cheeks. The nurse chuckled at the two’s shenanigans, standing up with the leftover bandages in hand.  _

_ “You two should probably stay until after lunch. I’ll bring you some games to play so you don’t get bored” She said, heading towards her office. “I’ll be back” she shut the door behind her. Fundy looked down at the arm that Five had been holding. His skin was still warm from Five’s touch. It sent the tingling of sparks up his flesh all the way down his tail and up to his ears.  _

_ “I’m glad you’re okay,” Five told him. Fundy smiled.  _

_ “Why isn’t dad coming back?” Fundy asked Belladonna. “Why did he leave me here?” Belladonna sighed and with a mother’s softness, gently touched the child’s hair, scratching underneath his ears.  _

_ “Your dad wants to build a place to raise you. Somewhere peaceful free of war and wrath of politics. So in order to do that, he left you to grow up with your mother. When she died she handed you off to me to raise. Your father is still fighting hard to create that place just for you. When it’s ready he’s going to come to get you. When he does, you should probably go. As much as everyone would miss you, by that time your father will lead a nation. If you refuse to go, it could bring war to Cogchamp. And that’s the last thing we need. We are more than capable of fighting back, but we want to keep it as peaceful as possible. You understand that, right?” Fundy nodded, wiping his eyes. _

_ “But what if I want to stay?” He asked. Belladonna smiled at him.  _

_ “You have to understand that your father only wants the best for you. He left you here to build you a place to be safe. When he achieves that goal he’d want you to live there. If you stay here he’ll think it’s unsafe. He thinks that you’re only safe under his protection. It is your decision, but I advise you to go. But if the decision is rough and you just can’t bring yourself to leave, follow your heart. Not your brain. If you desire to leave and join your family, go. If you desire to stay here with us, stay. No one can control your path. Plus, I’m pretty sure Five likes you very much. Think about him while you choose” Fundy felt a light blush coat his cheeks and he directed his gaze to the stone tiles of the kitchen.  _

_ “Bella!” He whined. He didn’t like being teased about his puppy crush. Belladonna chuckled at his flustered state and stood up, towering over Fundy.  _

_ “Now c’mon, it’s time to go to school. I heard you’re learning about robotic engineering today! Aren’t you excited?”  _

“I...I made my decision” Fundy murmured, looking over at Five. Five’s expression was concealed, emotionless. 

“...And?” he sounded so heartbroken. It hurt Fundy so much to hear him like that. Fundy forced himself not to cave. 

“I’m going,” Fundy said. Five inhaled sharply.

“T-That’s o-okay!” Five said, stuttering. Fundy saw tears begin to run down pale cheeks. “Y-you can go! I don’t m-mind” Fundy’s ears drooped, signalling his displeasure. He hated when Five cried. His eyes got all foggy and his cheeks got red with tears. The ferns on his head droop down and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Five, trust me, I don’t want to leave you” Fundy’s jaw clenched. 

“I know,” Five said, voice low. He wasn’t looking Fundy in the eye.

“It’s for the greater good. If I don’t go, Wilbur’s going to come here and take me” His eyes widened in surprise. Five was suddenly glued to his side, arms wrapped around Fundy’s torso. 

“I trust you don’t want to leave. But I don’t see why you have to! We can fight him off! We can make sure he never touches you! Your happiness is our main priority! Even if you come from a world of war and politics, you’ve become part of our community and you always will be! Please stay!” Five begged. Fundy hugged him back, feeling the tears leak out of his eyes. The fox inside of him told him to protect Five will all his being. But he held himself back and sobbed into Five’s scarf just as Five sobbed into his shoulder. 

“I just can’t put myself through that,” Fundy gasped. “I really really really hate to see you hurt alright? I really care about you. But if I stay, all that guilt from the coming war will wear down my mental state, you have to understand. Leaving is what’s best for both of us. And hey, you’ll find someone else, alright? I’m not the only fish in the sea” He said softly. Five shook in his arms. 

“But you’re the only fish for me” he whispered back. A light blush came to Fundy’s cheeks, and he squeezed Five harder in his embrace. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Five said, smiling slightly. Fundy pulled back, looking into Five’s beautiful eyes. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Fundip” He felt Five’s hand gently caress his cheek. And before he knew it, those soft lips were on his, if only for a second. Fundy’s eyes widened. His hand lifted and he gently brushed his lips, still looking into Five’s glistening eyes. And through their tears, they were smiling. 

The next day, Fundy packed his bags and sent a letter, taking one of Cogchamp’s best horses. 

“I’ll see to it that you’ll for sure make it to L’Manberg'' Belladonna said, mounted on her steel grey horse. Fundy nodded, before looking back at Cogchamp’s gates, seeing Five’s scarf flutter in the wind. He broke eye contact, swinging his gaze back to the gravel beneath his feet. 

“He’s going to miss you, you know,” Belladonna said, a voice almost whispering. Fundy nodded.

“I know” he responded. “I’m going to miss him too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments :D


	3. Dream SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy didn't know what he was expecting L'Manberg to be like. In the middle of a war was the last thing he thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest, I have the majority of the chapters already written, but am procrastinating publishing them. Haha, I'm a loser.

Fundy walked into a new land, Belladonna trotting beside him, horse looking to the road ahead. Signs of civilization were beginning to show, chopped trees, small structures and unnatural landmasses. It definitely wasn’t as pretty as the land surrounding Cogchamp, but the sight sure was something. It was a clear sky, a beautiful day, really. On a day like this, he’d be having a picnic with Five. Five and his delicious homemade gourmet meals. He could cook like no one else's business. Fundy was going to miss those picnics.

“Hey, you can still write to him while you’re there, y’know! Keep in contact and all that” Belladonna told him, trying to raise his spirits. The gravel path below them widened out.

“You’re right. But I’ll miss him. I’ll miss his face. I’ll miss his warmth. I’ll miss his scarf. I’ll miss his smile. I’ll miss his laughter. I’ll miss his eyes. I’ll just-” Fundy’s voice broke out. “I’ll miss him, you know? Have you ever had to leave a loved one behind? A family member? A lover? A friend?” he asked. Bella glanced at him. Fundy felt a brief stab of guilt for asking such a personal question. Despite being raised by Belladonna, he didn’t actually know that much about her. She kept him sheltered from her past, for sure. But Bella didn’t look mad, she just kept her gaze on the road ahead, staring off into the distance as if looking into a past memory. 

“Yes, actually. I wasn't born in Cogchamp. I came from a place called Majesty. It’s all builders over there, and I developed a close friendship with one of the builders there. He had just had a child named Aura, and the place was already bustling with tall buildings. I loved Aura as a daughter. Sally also hailed from Majesty, but she wasn’t nearly as involved in the community as I was. And one day...we had a fight. So we left. It hurt. It hurt so, so much. Sally was always there to raise my spirits, and we swam down the river. But when we came across Seven, he accepted us into his group. He smiled brightly and made me his right-hand woman. Said I had what it took to lead. Introduced Sally to Wilbur. They fell deeply in love. Had you. And I’ll never leave Cogchamp. I found my true home here. But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss my birth home. I’ve been through quite a bit, losing my family and sister and all, but I’d like to power through it. For your sake” They rode in silence for a while afterwards. The trickle of the streams they passed and the blowing of the wind filled up the silence. The horses huffed and their hooves clicked against the ground. The sun was setting, casting a warm glow across the grass, the crickets beginning to stir and click in the cold evening air. Fundy took in a deep breath. A loud crash sound from over the hills. Like a gunshot, or the sound of cogs dropping to the floor when a machine broke. Never a good sound to hear.

“What was that?!” Fundy exclaimed, pulling the reins to keep the horse under control. Belladonna pulled ahead, looking towards the hill. Smoke billowed up from behind it.

“Possible explosion. But why are the testing explosions so close to the nation itself?” Belladonna gently pets her horse's mane, soothing it. 

“We should ride faster. Get there as quickly as possible. If there are explosions around, there’s probably patrols” Her logic made sense, and Fundy gestured for the horse to pick up in speed, moving down the pathway. 

“Come on then” Fundy raced after Belladonna, making sure to control his horse while he rode. They passed buildings as they went, all belonging to the SMP. The SMP was known for being a ruthless and loyalty based group. Their ideals were questionable, but no one could doubt such undeniable strength carried by their leader. They say he was all-powerful, with admin abilities and strong warriors by his side. The strong defences posted around the buildings and constant patrol of strong-looking warriors proved that much. They undoubtedly spotted Fundy and Belladonna but didn’t think they were a threat, not paying them any mind. Which was probably a good thing in the end. Fundy didn’t think they could win a fight against so many strong opponents. They rode with haste, heading towards the outskirts of the SMP. The letter stated they were close to the SMP. So they should be able to see it from the borders. Fundy spotted a large black and yellow wall to the right of the infamous Dream SMP, far enough away that bullets could not reach them. Signs of fighting and war were evident here, from the scorch marks on the grass to the swords and shields splintered in the dirt. The bloodstains on the plants and the rotting bodies in the moonlight. As they approached, the walls of the place seemed to grow, looming powerfully over the battlefield like a giant impenetrable shield. No doubt people would have trouble raiding this palace. Unless they come with a lot of explosives. Fundy thought back to the explosives he heard earlier. The walls were tall and strong, with an opening to where Fundy was facing. The flag on the stamp stood proudly over the walls, billowing in the wind. L’Manberg. His new home. 

“Almost there!” Fundy shouted, pointing to it. They rode down the rocks, Fundy getting more panicked as more explosions shook the ground. The closer they got the more shouting they heard. What kind of place was this?! Whoever was fighting, they obviously weren’t fighting here, but somewhere closeby. As they reached the gate, two guards drew their swords. One was wearing a war outfit with a pink, blue, and purple cape tied around his neck, and the other had blond and black hair. The man, wearing the cape, had shades and brown hair. The woman, the blond, was wearing an earpiece and was quite short. Fundy and Belladonna slowed their horses to a trot, stopping a fair ways away from the guards.

“Who are you?” The man asked. His voice was deep, British. Belladonna took the front. 

“Belladonna and Fundy of Cogchamp” she said, voice informative. The woman sheathed her sword. 

“Niki?” The man asked, glancing at her. 

“Wilbur’s expecting them” Her voice was quiet. German. 

“He’s his son. Fundy Soot. He sent the letter we got this morning. Let them in” The man lowered his sword and opened his arms. 

“Ah, the president's son! I apologize for my rude introduction, we’re currently in a war, so we find it hard to trust those who aren’t already in our community. Come inside the gates; Wilbur is waiting for you in the Camarvan” The man turned and pointed to a van with a hotdog on the ceiling. Fundy’s ears twitched as he listened, mind racing. What the hell?

“We weren’t aware you were in war. If we were, we wouldn’t have come” Belladonna said, dismounting her horse. She passed the reins to Niki, who caught them expertly.

“Look after my stallion until I leave, alright?” She requested. Niki nodded and tied the rope to a nearby fence post, bringing out an apple for the horse to munch on.

“Of course. Fundy, if you’d like, Eret can look after yours” She offered. Eret nodded. Fundy opened his mouth to respond when Belladonna cut him off. 

“You can keep the horse. He’ll be your last reminder of home. Is there a place inside to tie him?” she asked. Eret nodded. Fundy smiled.

“Just by the river. There are some fences there. Be careful around Wilbur, he’s tired and overworked. He’s likely strategizing as we speak. Dream isn’t making this war easy on us” Fundy nodded in understanding. Though it sparked fear in him that they were going up against a front-runner like Dream, he made this decision and he wasn’t going to go back. Not when he was already here. Not when Five already said goodbye. If we went back, he wouldn’t be able to leave again. And with that, Belladonna led them into L’Manberg’s walls. Inside were several trees, a small hill and a river. Along the riverbank was the van and fence posts that currently occupied several horses. A long tunnel stretched to his left, going under the walls. A likely route to infiltrate the battlefield. Smart. Fundy tied his horse on one of the fence posts, giving him a gentle pet and an apple. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he said. Then he turned to the van. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the door open, followed by two voices. He couldn’t move. Only watch. 

“Tommy, remember to-” Deep. British. Like Eret but slightly higher. A hint of sternness, a hint of brotherly affection. 

“Be careful, I know” The other was younger, but still British. Squeakier. When Fundy could see inside, he saw a blond kid. He had sharp teeth and blue eyes, hair messy and dirty. A bandage was on the side of his cheek. He turned around to close the door behind him, pausing slightly to say one last thing.

“Honestly Will, you worry too much. You may be my older brother, but just because I’m younger doesn’t mean I’m incapable. If you need me, I’ll be training with Tubbo” the blond said before closing the door. Fundy heard him take a breath before he turned around. Tommy went rigid, after seeing him and Bella. All three seemed to freeze before Tommy’s voice, now shrill and up an octave or two, cut through the silence. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” He asked voice raised. 

“Fundy! Fundy Soot” he responded sharply, a smile on his face, finally able to move his body. Tommy’s face twisted to one of confusion before shifting to understanding. 

“Oh, Wilbur’s kid. You’re the one he sent the letter to. And you are?” He asked, turning to Belladonna. 

“Fundy’s escort” she responded. 

“How old is he? He looks like a kid” The boy scoffed. Fundy remembered the other voice called him Tommy. Tommy contained a lot of rage, that was for sure. Fundy assumed he would be a pain to work with. His expression was that of an angry dog, barking and biting at the silliest things. And he didn’t even look or smell like a hybrid. 

“He’s fourteen. He is a capable person, and you will treat him as such” Belladonna growled. Tommy glared at her. Fundy could sense he was about to bark. But Belladonna had fangs of her own, and the boy was about to learn that.

“Do you know who I am?” Tommy asked. Belladonna matched his glare with a blank face. 

“An immature child who can’t contain his anger” She responded coldly. That was not the answer Tommy was looking for. So he lunged forwards. Fundy grinned. No one could take on Belladonna, especially not some teenager. She sidestepped and punched him hard in the stomach, pushing him backwards. He sunk low to the ground and swept his foot out, not quite taking her down, but off-balancing her. He went in for a punch, but she blocked and kicked him away. It felt awkward watching the confrontation, but Fundy held his head high in respect for his superior. 

“The real question is do  _ you _ know who I am?” she spat at him. Tommy growled from his spot on his knees. 

“Belladonna Haki. Co-leader to the CogChamp SMP and sister to Sally Soot” Fundy had heard that before. Back when he was young, when he had first met Belladonna, his mother had introduced her as an older sibling. Back when Sally was still alive. 

“Oh, so you’re Wilbur’s sister in law,” Tommy growled. Belladonna nodded, the intensity in her eyes probably enough to kill even the fiercest of dragons. 

“And I will tell you right now” she growled before advancing forwards, leaning until she was in Tommy’s raging face. She grabbed the collar of his uniform, pulling him up to meet her. “If you hurt Fundy, I will not hesitate to maim you” and with that she backed off, dropping Tommy and stepping behind Fundy. “I believe this is where I take my leave. Write to me if you can. I won’t be surprised if you can’t find the time, so please, don’t feel guilty about it” Fundy gave a shy smile and nodded. 

“I’ll miss you Bella” he told her. Belladonna smiled. 

“I know you will. Now get in there and show Wilbur what you’re made of!” Fundy nodded and watched as Bella made her way back to the gate, taking her horse from Niki and giving Fundy one last wave. He sighed before turning back to Tommy, who was clutching his stomach with a sour look on his face. 

“I’m so sorry about her, she’s quite overprotective of me!” he apologized, offering a hand to help him up. He took it, steadying himself on his feet. He smirked. 

“Don’t worry about it, Furry. I’ve faced harder” Fundy’s fox ear twitched at the nickname, but he took it without fuss, deciding it was better for both of them not to start up a fight. Tommy leaned against the wall of the van.

“Oh?” Fundy said, interested. Tommy sighed, whimpering at the memory. 

“I don’t really like talking about it since I lost the fight, but I did hold my own for a while. Last week I was put on the frontlines. I faced off against Sapnap, Dream’s right-hand man. He was the strongest enemy I’ve ever fought. I sustained many injuries from that fight. I could’ve fought better when I fought Haki, but the injuries limit my movement abilities. Luckily, she didn’t hit an injury” Tommy scoffed. Fundy’s brain stuttered at the thought of putting someone as young as Tommy on the frontlines before the idea quickly left his head. 

“Knowing her, she probably analyzed your movement and found out where you were injured and purposefully avoided those areas. She’s scary good at analyzation” Fundy said, offering him a smile. Tommy scoffed again. 

“Whatever. You should go see Wilbur” the blond gestured to the door before grumbling and tracing the wall of the van, leaving the area. He was limping slightly, but as soon as he reached the end of the white-painted vehicle, a different teenager rushed forwards and helped him walk. Fundy watched as they turned the corner before he himself faced the door. He took in a deep breath before reaching out for the doorknob. Is cold to the touch, metal. He turned in and pushed, being welcomed to the front of the van with the wheel and the mirrors, a bow and a quiver of arrows sat between the two from seats. A door sealed off the rest of the van from the front, and Fundy heard some light muttering from inside. 

“If we send them here...possible advantage...patrols...not  enough…. What if...explosives...shields...enchantments” Fundy knew war plans when he heard them. He took in another deep breath and knocked on the door. Instantly the muttering stopped. 

“Come in” was the British voice from before, the one that had called to Tommy when he was leaving the van. Fundy gently opened the door, glancing at the man towering over the map. His hair was brown and curly, falling delicately over chocolate hazel eyes and perfect facial features. He was quite tall, much taller than Fundy at least, and he was wearing a uniform similar to the ones Fundy had seen Eret, Niki, and Tommy wear. 

“Uh, hi?” Fundy greeted. The man turned his head to the door, catching sight of Fundy. Instantly he dropped the pencil he was holding and stood straighter upwards, and Fundy marvelled at how fucking tall this man was. Sure, Tommy was tall, but he was nothing compared to this guy. Fundy suddenly became aware of how short he was. 

“Hello! My name is Wilbur Soot, leader of L’Manberg. Fundy, correct?” You’d think a father would know his own son’s name. 

“Yes, that’s me, Fundy Soot. You’re my...father?” he asked. Wilbur gave him a charming smile. It kind of reminded him of Seven in a way. His heart ached at the thought. 

“Yes, Fundy. I am your father” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this fic is finished, do you guys want a Little Nightmares 2 inspired fic? It would be long like this one but will carry elements and story plot from the Little Nightmares 2 stream. Interested? (I'll write it regardless of opinion, but if you'd like to request a story element, you best do it now)


	4. Letters from the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have gone by since Fundy arrived in L'Manberg. The war was over. There was no one for him. So who was sending the letters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its Family day weekend! Now if you're here at the time of this publishing, I want you to close this tab right now and go spend time with your family. You can always read this later :D

It had been two years since he’d joined L’Manberg. There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t miss Five, but that was in the past now. He wasn’t allowed to write and send letters; Wilbur said the letters could be caught and traced back to L’Manberg. Fundy thought that was a stupid idea considering the war was over and they had won. Speaking of the war, that had to have been the most traumatic experience of Fundy’s life. As a fourteen-year-old, it was hard to get onto the technique train most of the others were on. At Cogchamp he’d learned how to fight, yes, but L’Manerg considered his fighting technique to be unworthy of being in the front-lines, instead teaching him their ways of combat. It was pretty easy stuff, and he was able to surpass Tommy within the week. During their sparring sessions, he could take down Eret in a flash. He once suggested to his father that they work on a new style of fighting. He was rejected with a stern “If we switch techniques in the middle of the war, people won’t know which punches to rely on”. Which was a fair point, but in Fundy’s opinion, you use whatever comes to your muscles first. If you really feel like punching the person square in the stomach, go for it. If you feel like ducking their punch, sweeping their legs and pinning them, do it. One was obviously better than the other, yet he didn’t dare mention that. He didn’t get much sleep either; he spent around half of the night practising Cogchamp techniques so he’d never forget them. They were another reminder of home. It was a whole nother story on the battlefield though. Yes, he was one of the longest-lasting people on the field. No, that did not make it any less scary. Loud crashes were everywhere, arrows in the sky and dust settling in his eyes. His armour was heavy on his body, nothing like the thick but lightweight armour in Cogchamp. His uniform made it hard to move with speed, and at any moment he could be killed. No thoughts could even begin to string together in a foggy and panicked mind as he watched comrades get battered around like mice in a cat cage. So he’d rush to help them, slaying SMP soldiers left and right, saving those he could. He went toe to toe against Ant. He won. But he was pushed back by Sapnap before he could kill the hybrid, but Ant was off the battlefield for months afterwards, giving L’Manberg several opportunities to strike harder and faster. But Fundy was never in the front line. He was always in the back as he watched people like Tommy and Jack take the front, taken down within the hour. He didn’t understand. If he could hold his own better than ten men combined, why wasn’t he allowed on the offence? If he could single-handedly turn the tide, then why was he stuck fighting after others had fallen? Wilbur cared about him, he knew, but Fundy wondered why Wilbur never saw his true potential. Maybe it was a matter of protection. But if he wanted to protect Fundy, why did he call him here in the middle of the war anyway? Smoke clogged his lungs, mud clung to his skin and knots tangled his hair. War was not something he’d like to experience again. In the end, L’Manberg had won. Tommy had taken a final stand. He’d lost, but he’d taken a deal with Dream and they negotiated terms of surrender. Technically neither side had won or lost; they’d had a draw. But judging by Tommy’s wounds and the state of the nation, it was clear which side had taken more damage. After the war, Fundy’s thoughts had scattered. Memories and different thoughts weren’t strung together, linking in different ways. He forgot things. He forgot someone he never thought he would. It was just a shadow in his mind, standing over his train of thought, making him cower and think. 

“Fundy!” He heard. He turned his head to find that Tommy was walking towards him. 

“I never got to ask during the war because of all the strategizing and fighting and stuff, but I saw how you took down the enemy and I was wondering if you could teach me some techniques?” Tommy asked. Fundy blinked in surprise before nodding. 

“Of course! Wilbur thought my old technique was bad, but I’ve never stopped using it! It comes from my hometown” Fundy said, scratching his neck. Tommy tilted his head. 

“Weren’t you born in L’Manberg? Wilbur said that he sent you away while he managed the war” he said, tone questioning. Fundy tilted his head. 

“Oh? No, I come from Cogchamp, the day you met me was my first time here! Besides, L’Manberg didn’t exist when I was born” Fundy countered, hands mimicking motions to acompany his speaking. Tommy huffed. 

“Weird. Anyway, how does tomorrow afternoon sound?” Fundy smiled and nodded. 

“Sounds good, Tommy!” Tommy left soon afterwards. Moments of bliss like this were rare, and Fundy cherished them. Life without the war was so relaxing. 

“Mr. Soot!” 

“Hm?” Fundy turned his head to the gate where a mailwoman on a horse was waving. 

“You have a letter!” Fundy got up from his spot on a log near the river and walked towards the gate, reaching for it. 

“Oh, thank you” the envelope was light, implying there was only paper inside. It gave him memories of the letter that led him here. It made him think about the shadow of the person he’d opened it with. His mind was plagued with an uneasy feeling. 

“I don’t exactly know where it’s from, and it isn’t stamped” Fundy looked at the seal. It wasn’t stamped, exactly as she’d said. The red wax that was dried to the paper was untouched, purposefully unmarked. 

“Odd” 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it!” The mailwoman rode away on her horse, taking off for the Dream SMP. He briefly wondered what parcels and packages had come for his enemies. Fundy dropped his hand to his side, walking back to the Camarvan. He’d open it there. The sun was lowering over the mountains in the distance, signalling it was the evening. He closed the door to the inside shut, sitting down at the large wooden table they’d used for strategizing. He lightly ripped the top off the package, taking out a slim piece of paper. The handwriting was elegant but did have faults in it. Light grease stains and fingerprints were on the page, implying the sender worked around oils or dirt. Without another thought, he began reading. 

‘ _ Hey, it’s been a while.  _

_ Just letting you know, my father has passed away. His last wish was to try and reach out to you, even though you haven’t sent us a single letter since you left. Do you know how much it hurt to await a letter that never arrived? I understand that you might not have had time during the war. News of the devastation reached as far out as here, and I was worried. Just so you know, even if you don’t remember me, you have my endless support! If you’re still alive, please send a sign! Please know that I’m not mad at you, I just want to know if you’re alive. Even if you’re not, I’ll send letters. I’m not ready to face you yet, but just know that someday I will come to see you again. That’s why I haven’t signed or stamped the envelope or letter. I miss you a lot. Next time I might even send a box of chocolates’ _

At first, Fundy thought it was Belladonna, or an old Cogchamp accomplice, but he knew that Bella would write more formally. Plus, the handwriting was different. And they’d stamp the letter. Over the past two years, he’d met a lot of different people; it could be one of them. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling of recognition as he looked at the handwriting. The shadow settled down in his mind, the thought of forgetting someone so important to him loomed like impending doom. He knew they were from Cogchamp. Other than that, all he remembered was that they had stunning burgundy eyes. He didn’t even remember their gender. A rush of fatigue raced through his mind, and Fundy put the paper down, staring at the wood grain, lost in thought. He snapped back to attention when he heard the Camarvan door creak open. He looked up to find his father, leaning in the doorway. 

“Niki said that you got a letter. Who's it from?” he didn’t sound angry, just curious. Fundy shrugged. 

“Dunno. Wasn’t signed” He answered truthfully. Wilbur held his hand out. 

“Can I read it?” Fundy had spent long enough around Wilbur to know that the man wasn’t asking. He put the paper in Wilbur’s hands. He watched as his father scanned the paper. 

“Hm. Don’t respond, we don’t know who they are” Though it pained Fundy, he obliged. The shadow grew bigger. 

  
The next few letters were short and sweet, telling him all sorts of random facts about machinery and animals. It was common to find an ‘ _ I miss you _ ’ or an ‘ _ I hope you’re doing alright _ ’ in them. Sometimes notes came with gifts, little boxes of chocolates or small trinkets. Most of the time, the letters were what made Fundy’s day. When he was sad or too stressed, he would re-read some of the letters. They lifted his spirits, happy to know that someone out there remembered him. Someone cared. He just wished he knew who. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll spoil you guys and release the remaining chapters + the bonus scene all this weekend. If you're lucky you'll get another chapter tonight because I literally finished writing everything about this fic three days ago and have just been too lazy to publish things.


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy meets the infamous Dream and finds out that he's nice for all the wrong reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tonight, will publish another two tomorrow afternoon or so. Honestly, I'm trying to speed up the update process so I can get to work on that Little Nightmares 2 idea.

Fundy imagined a sparring partner, punching and dodging an invisible force. He kept his movements tight and focused. It was a later night, and he was venting out all the pent up frustration out on various trees and bushes that came in the way of his nightly training. His mind was foggy today, and it took more strength than it usually did to keep himself from swaying. Punch here, dodge there, strike there. He had begun to remember the person he’d forgotten. Seen them in dreams. But every time he looked up at them all he’d seen was a blank face. A shadow. No details. They were all white like someone in a full-body suit, clinging to them like a second skin. But he’d heard their voice. It sounded masculine, but that didn’t mean they were male. It sounded gentle. Humorous. Adorable. Young. It motivated Fundy to try harder to remember. Strike, block, punch. His dream was a memory. For sure. He felt grass tickling his skin. He felt rays of the sun beating down on his face. He felt their hand in his. He heard their voice. Kick, dodge, counter-

“Agh!” he didn’t remember to watch for slippery spots on the ground. He landed on the ground with a thud, shoes and clothing now coated in a thin layering of mud. He cursed for training so close to the lake and sat up, moving to hug his mud-caked knees. He took in a few deep breaths, realizing how sweaty he was. His muscles ached at the sudden falter in movement and he released an aggravated groan. He muttered under his breath as he twisted a stick in his hands. He didn’t remember picking it up. 

“Wow, that was quite the fall” the voice was calm and collected. Nothing like the voice from his dreams. It was harsher. Deeper. Less adorable. Fundy’s ear twitched, catching onto the small chinks of metal clashing with metal. Whoever it was, they were wearing armour. “Do you need someone to talk to?” Fundy sighed and shook his head. He refused to tell some stranger his life story. Not when he couldn’t even tall his father. He heard them take steps closer, before sitting down beside the hybrid. Fundy saw the man in the corner of his eyes. Green hoodie. White mask. Holy shit. That was Dream. 

“Ack!” he exclaimed, stumbling away from the SMP leader. Dream didn’t seem shocked at the reaction, just staring at the moon's reflections on the water. Fundy stood up slowly. His mind was racing. 

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t try anything. What’s the young prince doing out so late anyway?” Dream asked. His voice was soothing. The more Fundy heard it, the more it matched his memory-no, Fundy. Stop it. Dream wasn’t who he was trying to remember. He just couldn’t be.

“What’s the king doing out so late?” he responded with an equal tone, trying to hide his ruffled fur. 

“I suppose I wanted a breather. George said I have to be back by four though. He wants me on guard duty tomorrow” Dream said. Fundy furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why do you have to listen to everything he says? Aren’t you a higher rank than he is?” he asked. Dream turned to him, the smiley face on the mask unnerving. He remembered the same smile staring down at him during the war. A shiver passed down his spine. Swords splintered, blood-spattered-

“George says I’d listen if I were to be a good friend. So I am” he said it like it was a simple thing, something normal. That didn’t sound very normal. Fundy tilted his head. Confusion laced his mind. Curiosity overpowered his fear. He wanted to know more. No, he  _ needed _ to know more.

“Does he let you order him around?” His tone was confused. 

“No. He said he’d leave if I did” Fundy’s eyebrows twisted in confusion. Dream was supposed to be a tyrant. Scary. Intimidating. Not giving a shit. This person by the lake was a puppet. Merely a victim. Was this even the same person? A thin layer of doubt settled on Fundy’s emotions.

“That doesn’t sound very fair,” Fundy told him, approaching slightly. 

“George said that life isn’t fair. I don’t want to lose him, so I’ll do it” Huh. To Fundy, it sounded like the leader was being manipulated. Who knew he cared about bonds and friendship so much. But then again, this entire conversation could be a lie. Fundy knew Dream had the skills to pull something like this off. 

“That’s not healthy. George doesn’t control you” 

“It feels like he does,” Dream responded. Okay, what the fuck. Was this really Dream? “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing out so late?” he asked. Fundy flattened his fur. He wanted to test theories. See Dream’s response. 

“Mostly thinking” 

“Thinking is never a good idea. Thinking got me in trouble with George once. He wouldn’t speak to me for a week. I apologized and he gave praise. Bought me a new hoodie” Denying free speech? How far did the manipulation go?

“Why are you talking as if that’s normal?”

“Is it not? Doesn’t everyone have someone like George?” Wow. This was really fucked up. 

“You’re allowed to have thoughts of your own, you know,” Fundy told him. Dream looked at him. 

“Am I? But-”

“Shut the fuck up. What you’re telling me isn’t normal. You don’t have to bend yourself backwards to keep an unhealthy friendship! You can have your own thoughts and free will!” Dream looked shocked to hear that. Then he settled down. He relaxed. 

“No one’s ever said that to me before. Mostly because no one wants to talk to someone like me. Because of the war and all. Are you sure-” Fundy cut him off. He hated when people were cut down by people they considered friends. 

“Abso-fuckin-lutely” Dream hummed. Silence took up the clearing for a few minutes before Dream reached up to his mask and to Fundy’s surprise, he took it off. 

“George said I have to keep my face hidden to be more intimidating. Said I should cover myself up anyway because I look disgusting. Am I disgusting?” Fundy’s respect for George dropped. It dropped to the bottom of the earth, sealed deep down in Tartarus never to see the light of day again. He looked at the boy beside him. His breath caught in his throat. Dream was beautiful. He had gorgeous green eyes that resembled deep forestry and splinters of sunlight filtering through the trees. Sandy blond hair perfectly framed a lightly tanned and freckled face. He looked no older than eighteen. As a bisexual, Fundy found this guy cute. More than cute actually. He looked like he could single-handedly be the sun. And the stars. And the moon. All at once. Damn. 

“No, you’re actually really pretty!” Fundy told him, smiling. A light blush settled across Fundy’s cheeks. Was he falling? No. He was just flustered. Surprised at how fucking good the boy next to him looked. He would never fall for someone who planted trauma in his mind. Not even if that someone didn’t want to have done it. Dream tilted his head. His expression was curious, hopeful at the same time. 

“Really?” he asked as if it was the only compliment he’d received all his life. 

“Yes, really!” Fundy smiled back. 

“No one’s ever told me that before” he sounded wistful. Maybe he really was without a compliment in his life. 

“Well, you are!” They sat in silence for a few more moments before Dream suddenly bolted upwards. 

“O-oh, I really have to go!” He put his mask back on his face. “It was nice talking to you!” and with that he was gone, disappeared into the trees. Fundy backtracked on the conversation before coming to a decision. He was going to help Dream. Even if his father said no. 

A month later, Fundy was by the lake again, staring out across the ripples in the water. There were no clouds in the sky, allowing millions of stars to shine brightly in the sky. He had another dream last night. The voice was laughing and telling jokes. He decided not to train tonight. He was too distracted. 

“You can’t let him do that to you!” he heard a voice behind him. 

“I-But-”

“No buts, Dream! He hit you!” Fundy growled. He may have been distracted, but his mind was still sharp as a needle. Someone had hit Dream. How dare they! He tilted his head back to catch sight of Dream, limping in the arms of Sapnap, his right-hand man. “There’s someone here” he heard Sapnap whisper. 

“It’s just Fundy. Let him stay, he was here last month” They hobbled closer, sitting by the river with Fundy. 

“Who hit you?” Fundy asked, voice low. He heard a light whimper from Dream. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he said softly, offering Dream a comforting smile. Though he couldn’t see it, he knew Dream had smiled back. Sapnap protectively tightened his hold on Dream. Fundy warmed at the fact that Dream had friends to count on. He had people that weren’t like Geroge. And the look in Sapnap’s eyes implied that his love for Dream ran deeper than friendship.

“George found out I took my mask off. Hit me. Told me to listen. Hit me again. Sapnap stopped him after the second hit. But, uh-” Fundy stopped listening after that. He was this close to beating that little shit to a pulp. George had no right to hit a friend. 

“Dream” he interrupted. “Get away from him. No friend hits another friend” He was surprised at how protective he sounded. Dream whimpered. Sapnap rubbed circles into his best friend’s back.

“But-”

“Dream” Fundy said again. “Who’s your best friend?” he asked. Dream tilted his head back in thought. 

“Sapnap for sure! He’s nice and generous and helps out with my responsibilities. He always makes sure I’m getting enough sleep and that I’m fed, and he spars with me” Dream said, pointing to the boy beside him. He was given a smile in return. 

“Does George have any of Sapnap’s traits?” he asked. He could practically hear Dream thinking. The clearing seemed stiff.

“Well...maybe...uh...No, he doesn’t” he finally admitted. 

“If he’d nothing like your ideal friend, why do you fight to be his friend? Dream, you’re being manipulated” Fundy sprung it on him like a predator on their prey. Dream gasped. 

“I-”

“He’s right, Dream” Sapnap agreed. “Please, at least consider getting away from him, alright?” Dream nodded. Fundy comes to terms that he may not see Dream again for a while. He trusted Sapnap to deal with this situation. After all, Fundy had his own problems to deal with. 


	6. Politics and dead dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur called an election. With all the things on Fundy's mind, he really shouldn't be running for president. But he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the remaining chapters will be posted today because I really don't want to delay the reading of the chapters for you guys. Even though I've already written all the chapters, feedback is still apreciated :D

Wilbur had called elections into play, opting to show that he was still the desired leader using the people’s votes instead of forcing himself onto the stage. Once Fundy heard about the election, he had put in his own campaign, wanting to show that he too could run the nation. While the campaign put a lot of unnecessary stress on the now seventeen-year-old, he didn’t want to back down. He started helping out more in the community, making little trinkets and gadgets to those who needed them, and donating money to charities. These were things he should have been doing regardless of the campaign, he knew, but it was never too late to start helping out. He still trained at night, and he still met up with Sapnap and Dream to help Dream out of the shell George had put him in, and doing all of that really deteriorated his sleeping. He was constantly tired and his body swayed from side to side, threatening to collapse at any moment. He felt like crying, but he didn’t have any time to. The proper election was in only a week. He needed to work harder. He clenched his hands, hearing the crumpling of the unopened letter. Instantly he dropped the paper as if it had burned him, staring down at it. He lived at the corner of L’manberg’s huge walls, the farthest away from everyone else as he could possibly get without leaving the walls. He picked up the piece of paper and practically tore it in half, picking up the letter’s contents. The paper was still covered in grease marks, the familiar smell of parchment filling his nose. He sighed and unfolded the paper, beginning to read. 

‘ _ So, the mailwoman confirmed that you were alive for me. She also said that you practically jump to your feet whenever you see her. That means I’m doing something right! Anyway, this time I’m not going to tell you an animal fact or give you an interesting new machine we’ve recently created. Instead, I’m going to knock the words ‘mental health’ into your skull. I’ve heard about the election. And I know you. Which means you’re running for president to follow in your father’s footsteps. I also know that you’re a huge dork. Like, HUGE dork. Which means you’re overworking and all that. This is why I’m spending extra time on this one letter. Ahem.  _ **_Eat something right fucking now._ ** _ You should also get more sleep! I can practically see your eye bags from here. Just know that people care about you, and if you drive yourself to exhaustion then they’re all going to be worried. If you don’t want them to be worried, then take care of yourself! Simple as that Fundy :D _

_ Another thing I’d like to mention: I might get permission to visit soon! Despite being the late leader’s son, the co-leader thought me too young to take charge, so she’ll be ruling. That means that she’s setting the rules, and for now, has banned me from visiting. Says something about learning and reputation, blah blah blah. But I know she wants to let me go just as much as I want to go. Makes me wonder, have you even figured out who I am yet? I imagine it would be kinda difficult considering that I don’t leave stamps or signs when I write. But you’re smart, I’m sure you can figure it out. Here are three hints: Burgundy, cogs, scarf. _ ’ Fundy read the letter over again before his eyes fixated on the hints. Burgundy. The colour of the boy’s eyes in his dreams was burgundy. Beautiful entrancing burgundy. The colour of blood rushing through his veins. The colour of love. The colour of a deep cavern full of mysteries. The colour of the autumn forest, flecks of orange and yellow dancing around like sparkling glitter. And just like that his thoughts completely left the letter and drifted into that burgundy sky. A harsh slap on the table jolted him from his thoughts, and he looked to his left to find that Niki, his running mate, had collapsed into one of the chairs, looking exhausted. He glanced at her. 

“You alright?”

“No, had a rough sleep” she responded, voice groggy. Fundy could understand that. 

“Hey, what’s that? Another letter?” She asked, head tilted to the letter on the table. The angry writing on the paper attacked her eyes. 

“Yeah. Same person” Fundy told her. Niki gently picked up the paper, gazing over the letter. 

“Wow, they know you well,” She remarked, reading over the writing. 

“If only I knew who they were,” he muttered. 

“Burgundy, cogs scarf...any ideas?” he asked. Her tone was light and curious as if the drowsiness of the night prior had been shoved aside. 

“Yeah, I remember someone from my past with deep burgundy eyes...I also know that I came from Cogchamp, so I assume it’s someone who was present during my childhood” Fundy didn’t mention the dreams. Niki nodded. 

“Likely” 

“The winner of the elections is Pog2020 with 57% of the vote!” Wilbur announced. Instantly cheering took up the clearing, Tommy’s being the loudest. Fundy's ears twitched. Something was wrong. 

“But last week Swag2020 and Schlatt2020 formed a coalition government and promised to pool their votes together in the event that neither campaign might win. The new SwagSchlatt2020 surpasses Pog2020 by 3%” Oh. Instantly the mood in the crowd dropped. Most of the people had stopped cheering, while the ones who remained silent before screamed their lungs out in victory. The man in the black suit stepped forward, a wicked smile on his face. 

“Well,” he began, his voice tight and slathered with victory. “That was easy” 

Honestly, Fundy wasn’t all that surprised. Over the war, his father had dropped in popularity due to his snappy attitude and decision to put Tommy, a kid, on the frontlines. They thought it was unsafe and an overall dumb choice to make. Which Fundy thought was fair, but his attitude was excused due to the fact that he barely got any sleep. He was slightly disappointed at the discovery that his own campaign hadn’t gotten very far; at least 30% behind Pog2020. But he was happy to know that at least someone out there wanted him to lead. He thought back to the letter he’d received last week telling him to take a break. Maybe now that the whole politics thing was done, he could finally take it easy for a few. 

“My first command as president of this great nation, the Emperor!” His voice was loud and crashing, booming like a bolt of thunder in Fundy’s ears. It was almost too much. “Is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit!” (It feels like a crime to put a space between Tommy and Innit) 

“You can’t do that!” Fundy found himself yelling. His heart was pounding in his chest, contracting painfully against his ribcage. His fur was on end and his senses were blaring.

“Get them outta here!” He heard the mocking growl from Quackity, the now vice president. Instantly guards turned their backs on the person who built their homes and drew weapons. 

“Stop it!” Fundy cried. “Think! If you voted against Wilbur for bringing a child into war, does it make you any better to chase that same child out of his home?!” He could barely hear himself over the chaos. There was no way anyone heard what he had to say. There was no way anyone was listening. Fundy whimpered. 

“Exiled, from the nation!” Schlatt roared into the speaker. 

“Yessir, yessir!” Quackity chanted, further encouraging the raging crowd and the guards. 

“Tommy, run!” he heard Wilbur shout. Both figures bolted away from the crowds, arrows shooting after them. Fundy tried to move towards them, but the noise in his ears made him stumble backwards, falling onto the floor with his hands pressed hard against his ears, pressing them down into his hair. It muffled everything, but it didn’t make anything quieter. People shouted and pushed around him, ruffling his hair and stepping on his tail, screaming into his ears and pulling at his uniform. The voices of those around him melted together into one big wave of sound. Suddenly hands were against his shoulder, pulling him backwards. He wanted to struggle, to break free of the grasp, but his hands wouldn’t leave his ears. It was too loud. The ground scraping against his legs was too rough. The hands on his shoulders were too demanding. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but he refused to cry. Slowly everything began to fade away as he was dragged further and further from the crowd. When everything was faded and things were quiet, Fundy slowly removed the hands from his ears, twitching them and wiping his eyes. 

“Fundy?” Niki whispered. Oh, that’s who was dragging him away. Her voice was quiet and soft, trying not to aggravate his sensitive hearing. 

“Niki?” he whispered. He looked up to find the woman behind him, looking down at him with a gentle smile. It sent a pang through his chest as he realized that she looked like Belladonna, with a soothing voice and a caring smile. He shook the thought from his head, whimpering. 

“Are your ears okay?” she asked, crouching in front of him. He nodded. 

“Y-yeah...thanks for getting me out” He gasped. He found himself reaching out, giving Niki a hug, who gladly hugged him back. Coherent thoughts ran through his brain at Mach five-speed, not being able to catch or read any of them. ‘ _ Never again _ ’ he caught. ‘ _ Never again will I put myself into situations I can’t get out of _ ’ 

Ashes fluttered down from the burning fabric, casting a red and orange tint across the clouds, tainting the sky with sparks, stars that never reached the sky. In Fundy’s hand was a torch, embers blazing on the end of it. He stood at the base of the flag, looking down at the people screaming in the clearing. He saw Niki and Eret on the prime path, faces caked with tears and hands covering their mouths. He saw Tommy and Tubbo scrambling to put it out, buckets of water in their arms. He saw people running, the fire spreading from the fluttering from the flag to nearby buildings, laying down a blaze that sent smoke towering into the sky. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless. His fur was covered in soot and fallen dirt. His ears twitched at the sound of crackling, the fire above getting more intense by the second. He didn’t really know why he did it. The flag was everything the nation stood for. The flag was the first thing he ever saw of the nation. The flag was on the stamp of the letter that brought him here. It could be rebuilt. He knew it could. He was so fed up with Schlatt. He was so fed up with him and his stuck up attitude. Even if he owned the place, that didn’t mean he had to rub it in everybody’s face all the time. He was fed up with Wilbur. Not once had the man tried to reach out to him. Fed up at the glare he was given from Quackity as he tried to leave. Fundy glanced at the land he’d never called home. The walls were gone now, large masses of upturned dirt in its place. Schlatt said they kept the citizens trapped in a cage. Liberation and all that, woo, go Schlatt. Fundy grinned. If this is what it took to get revenge, then so be it. If he had to tear down the walls from the inside out, so fucking be it. 

  
‘ _ Dead. Dead. Deaddeaddeaddeaddead _ ’ the word repeated in his mind like some sort of weird mantra. He was dead. Stabbed in the heart by his own father. A father who’d only been there a day. The news broke out the day prior. Fundy couldn’t believe his ears. Wilbur was dead. Right after the explosion that took out more than half the population and many houses, he was stabbed and bled to death at the courtesy of Phil, Wilbur’s father. What a father he was. On top of that, Schlatt had also died, from a heart attack. Fundy was there when he drank one final bottle and flopped on the floor like a dead fish. It was rather odd to see someone as tough and rude as Schlatt go down on his own. Nothing heroic or big, just by the bottle. Another empty bottle takes a life. With two major presidents in L’Manberg’s history dead and faded just like that, Fundy was left with nothing to hang on to. Tubbo was said to be the new president, though Fundy never confirmed that himself. He was too busy staring at the dusty floors of his house. Sitting alone in a puddle of tears and a shadow of grief. No one came by to visit him anymore, not since he’d burned down the flag. Even Niki refused to speak to him. The only thing that kept him going were those strange and mysterious letters sent to him every week. They improved his mood a lot, and that’s why he set out to improve himself. He went outside more often, he ate fuller meals and he got more sleep. His fox features had begun to perk up again, and he smiled more often. He had even started to pack up supplies for a journey back to Cogchamp, though he’d never know if he would actually leave. Quackity still prevented him from leaving New L’Manberg’s borders. Picking himself up required him to drop the things he was already carrying. A loss for a win. Fundy regretted ever coming here. The shadow in his brain was tormenting him. But if he had to tear himself down to get out, so be it. So fucking be it. 


	7. It's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits the SMP. This someone feels like home.

_ Fundy gave a gentle smile to the boy beside him.  _

_ “Aw, Fundy, this is so sweet!” He exclaimed. His burgundy eyes bore holes into Fundy’s chest. _

_ “Happy birthday!” He’d made a chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. It wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot compared to the other’s baking and cooking abilities, but it made him smile and that was enough for Fundy. The words “Happy birthday,” were written on the cake, but the name was indistinguishable thanks to Fundy’s horrible piping skills. The boy beside him giggled, picking up a knife and cutting through the cake, scooping two slices for both him and Fundy. He handed the plate to the fox, fork already in the cake.  _

_ “It’s delicious” That warmed Fundy’s heart. Along with the small giggle that came out of the boy’s mouth. Seven’s voice could be heard from the living room, calling the boys out of the kitchen.  _

_ “Fundy-”  _

Fundy woke up before the boy’s name could be said. He muttered a curse under his breath. Two more years of this. Two years of random letters, hellish situations and mental trauma. He hadn’t left yet. He’d been here four years. It felt like an eternity. He wondered why he hadn’t left yet. He wanted to go home. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t already left. At least he’d managed to mend things with a few of the New L’Manbergians, including Niki. He was on stable ground with most of his past friends, but they were always wary around him and he could tell. It didn’t really bother him, as he knew he deserved every bit of backlash he got. He glanced at his front door, directly in the line of sight from his bed. Dust flew through the air, and he cleared his throat. 

“What?” he asked. Eret was the one who responded through the door. 

“Letter for you” he stated. Fundy got up quickly. The letters had come every week. They had become the highlights of Fundy’s day. He opened the door to his room, scooping the letter out of Eret’s hand and thanking him before closing the door again. He looked down at the paper before opening the seal, removing a piece of paper. 

‘ _ So, I have good news for you, Funds! I’m coming to visit! I’m so excited! Belladonna finally gave me the go-ahead and is managing Cogs for me while I’m out. I don’t know when I’ll be there, but be prepared! I hope you’re taking care of yourself. Remember to eat plenty of food and to get some sleep. I don’t want to finally see you after five years and have you looking like death on feet _ ’ 

Fundy’s heart began to pound. Wow. This was happening. He couldn’t wait. Fundy felt a buzz travel through his body, and suddenly energy spiked through him. His fur stood upwards as he failed to suppress an excited squeak. What a day that would be. 

Fundy groaned as he woke, sliding out his bed and putting on some clothing. He looked in the mirror and grabbed a hairbrush, combing the tangles out of his orange locks. His eyes held light bags, so he splashed cold water over his face and looked up into the mirror. He certainly looked better than he had last month, so there was improvement there. He swayed his hips and opened his bedroom door, whistling. He threw some bread into the toaster and got out a pan, frying some eggs over a smoking hot pan. Once both elements were ready, he draped the egg over the bread, tearing into it hungrily with a fork. Once he finished, he stood up and washed the dishes, taking his jacket off its hook near the door and slipped it over his shirt, opening and closing the front door. The shining sun met him, and he smiled up at the sunbeams. The town around him was lively, bustling with activity. Even though it’d been two years since he burned down the flag, people still kept themselves a good ways away from him, which he thought was justified. He walked by the town hall, which had previously been called the White House by Schlatt, rebranded by Tubbo. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and opened the glass doors, ready for his weekly meeting with the cabinet members. Yet when he opened the doors, there was someone standing in the white halls, speaking with the receptionist. He was wearing a long dark red scarf and a brown trenchcoat with small pockets covering the fabric. A long vine wrapped around his left leg and his skin was lightly tanned, light freckles dusting his cheeks. His hair was curly and fell over his eyes, reminding Fundy oddly of Wilbur. His hair was pink and white. He was cute. Like Dream, yet softer. Like the sky in pastel colours. Beautiful yet delicate. 

“Wow, have you guys reached the bronze age yet?” That voice. The voice from his dreams. He was here, standing in front of Fundy. Holy shit. He was here. Actually here. The shadow left his head, leaving crystal clear thoughts behind as his memories clicked into place. He wasn’t taller than Fundy for sure, but he certainly was something. Faint outlines of muscles showed through his jacket sleeves, defining his shape. Damn.

“Puffy, who’s that?” he asked, deciding to confirm it before he assumed. Puffy looked up at him. 

“Oh, someone from a place called Cogchamp. He said his name is Five” Five. So that’s what his name was. The silly boy he’d had a crush on. The boy who’s protected him cared for him. The boy he’d fallen in love with. Five turned to him, and the biggest smile was plastered on his face. It almost forced Fundy’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Fundy!” he called, excitement evident in his voice. Fundy felt the urge to run to him, so that’s what he did. Five opened his arms when he saw Fundy coming, and soon Fundy was wrapped in strong warm arms. It felt familiar like he belonged there. It felt like home. 

“Five” He gasped, feeling a big smile on his face. Five rested his chin on Fundy’s shoulder. 

“Hey Fundip” he murmured. 

“Leafling” he remembered those nicknames. He remembered everything about Five, from his habit of tilting his head when confused to his gourmet meals. No other words were said as they embraced each other, Puffy forgotten. His eyes were blurry with newfound tears, and he felt like he could never ever let go. For the first time in four years, he was truly happy. Like Five was a flashlight in a world where he’d only ever known darkness. He knew it was silly to feel like this upon only just meeting him, but he couldn’t help it. 

“So, you two know each other?” Puffy asked. Fundy piped his head up at the voice, vision clearing.

“Yeah, he’s from my hometown,” Fundy told her. Five retracted his arms, glancing to Puffy. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Puffy,” he said with a sharp nod. Puffy smiled back. 

“Of course! A pleasure to meet you as well, Five” They finally separated. Fundy looked up to see Five’s smile. His heart ached, a love rekindled deep within his being. He felt Five’s gloved hand lift, gently landing on Fundy’s cheek. Fundy froze as Five advanced, eyes analyzing Fundy’s face. 

“Funds, are you getting enough sleep? Your eye bags are terrible” Five remarked, gently massaging the area. Fundy gave him a tired smile, removing Five’s hands from his face. 

“Don’t worry about it Leafling. I got more sleep than I usually do” Fundy told him, trying to reassure. Five didn’t look convinced. But he did back up slightly, sending mixed feelings through Fundy’s brain. Puffy cleared her throat. Fundy kept forgetting she was there. 

“Fundy? You have an appointment with Tubbo, Niki, Eret and Quackity. It’s about Dream’s manipulation experience” she said. Fundy nodded. 

“Gotcha” he responded. Five frowned, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

“Manipulation?” when Fundy didn’t answer, understanding lit up in Five’s eyes. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he said. Fundy nodded. 

“..Do you want to come with me into the conference room?” he asked. Five hesitated. Fundy’s thoughts begged him to say yes. 

“If you really want me too” he responded. Fundy nodded quickly, causing Five to giggle. His giggle was cute. Everything about him was cute. 

“Come on then!” Fundy exclaimed, reaching down to grab Five’s hand. Five obliged, moving with Fundy when he was pulled off his feet and up the stairs to the upper floors of the town hall. He felt silly now, remembering when he once thought that Dream might have been the person in his memories. He could sit back and laugh at that, knowing that Dream was nothing like the boy holding his hand.

“So, L'Manberg treating you nice?” Five asked him. Fundy’s expression must have answered because before Fundy could respond, Five asked a different question. 

“Did you get my letters?” he asked. Fundy nodded.

“Yeah, thank you for those. I never would have made it through without them” he said, genuinely grateful for the confidence boosters. Five smiled back. 

“You never wrote back. Why is that?” he asked. Fundy’s smile faded.

“During the war, Wilbur wouldn’t let me. After the war, I had grown so used to just reading them that I forgot that some letters need responding. I’m sorry to have you worry so much over me, I would’ve written” Fundy apologized. Five just chuckled. 

“I figured. I don’t blame you, I hope you know” Fundy just stared down at his feet, turning the corner and almost ramming face-first into a door. 

“Come on then, I’m sure everybody would love to meet you!”

  
  


“Tommy, Tubbo, come on!” Five shouted, a smile tugging at his lips. He was riding on a horse with Fundy, finally leaving L’Manberg after a few month’s stay. Needless to say, multiple people decided that they’d rather come with them than stay in L’Manberg. Tommy and Tubbo wanted a fresh start away from war, somewhere they could go and be dumb teenagers again. They had been through too many fights, and everybody agreed that they were in dire need of a break. Dream and Sapnap wanted to get away from the horrors they’d committed, Dream finally leaving George and thinking for himself. Once news got out of Geroge’s manipulation, Dream was more easily forgiven, and George was thrown in Pandora’s box for eternity. This allowed Dream to finally leave the SMP behind. They’d left Eret and Niki in control of both nations, trusting them to form a union. And Fundy finally left L’Manberg. He couldn’t believe it. He was finally going home. As he trotted the pathways leading to Cogchamp, a sense of familiarity washed over him like a wave of warm water. He felt Five’s arms tighten around his waist, reminding him that he was here now. Maybe he could get back to his old life. He took in a deep breath of air, seeing the mist on the horizon clear. A giant windmill stood tall, spinning as the zephyr slowly pushed it, egging it on and producing power. There were no walls, no gate. Just hills filled with small wood buildings and technology, some floating in the sky and some staying on the ground. Trees glinted and grew on the hills, covering it with forestry. He heard Tubbo gasp behind him. 

“It’s beautiful,” the teenager whispered. Fundy couldn’t agree more. It looks like clear skies and love. It looked like memories and emotions. It looked like Five’s smile, bright and kind. It looked like Belladonna’s trust, radiant and justified. It looked like a sunset upon grassy hills. It looked like home. Fundy’s home. And he was glad to be back. 

_ End of Never Coming Home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter after this one that focuses on the Dream/Geroge manipulation. It's not very long, but it's pretty much Dream realizing that what he has with George is not what he wants.


	8. You and I are nothing alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s revelation that George doesn’t control him. Takes place after ‘Complications’ but before ‘Politics and Dead dads’

Fundy’s words travelled through Dream’s mind like a train. Stopping periodically before zipping off again, heading towards the next station. It got him thinking, thinking, thinking. Nobody really knew this about him, but Dream was a touchy-feely type of person. If you offered him a hug, there would be no hesitation before you were wrapped in a pair of strong arms. He valued his friendships like pure diamonds and gold, and he would do anything to keep them safe. Which is why when George asked him to do something, he did it. No hesitation. He hated the thought of losing a bond he’d had for years. Even if it hurt, stung, stabbed or burned him. George could chop off his arm and Dream would still be by his side. Everybody deserves a second chance. But when does the line between a second chance and a third begin to blur? How many chances had he already given George? When is enough, enough? 

“George doesn’t control you,” Fundy had told him. But he does, doesn’t he? And in a sick twisted way, Dream was happy being controlled. But was he really? Maybe he was just so used to it that it created the illusion of happiness. Either way, he could stop. Right? He could just tell George to stop. He knew he could. Right? He needed to stop doubting himself. Dream groaned. His gaze drifted to the pond. The pond seemed to sparkle in the starlight, as if the mist clinging to the surface of the water could mould themselves into shapes that might tell him a story. He was here to listen to that story, whatever it may be. The curls of mist seemed to dance in the water, stars twinkling and shining. Dream’s eyes traced the lines, trying to find that narrative. He needed to know what the story was. Could he read the text written in the water? Could he listen to whispers told in reflections? Would he even be able to glance at the image and see a character? He shook his head out. The crickets gently hummed and spoke among themselves, speaking as if Dream wasn’t there. Maybe Dream could hope to be as carefree as that one day, speaking without a worry in the world. The night sky gleaned, looming over him like the shadow of a monster. Yet Dream was not afraid of such a monster. If it wanted to take him, then take him it shall. He would let it. Maybe that was the problem. All the things in the night spoke, yes they did. The stars spoke in the water, the mist spoke a story, the crickets a conversation and the night a song. Dream wanted to listen. Maybe he needed to be the one speaking, the one telling the story, the one singing, the one conversing. He needed to be the one singing, the one looming, the predator and not the prey. He glanced back at the coils of mist dancing along the twisted branches and along the water surface. Could he tell the story? Speak the narrative? Control the plot? Maybe. Maybe not. But he wanted to try. And if he could, might he control his own story and write his own narrative? Perhaps. Maybe he’d always be George’s puppet. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t tell a story. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try and grab the pen. That didn’t mean he couldn’t fight back. After all, Dream was the puppeteer, not the puppet. 

“You and I are nothing alike” He walked away from that forest scene, footsteps streaking in the mud. A new person emerged from the pond. An author. An illustrator. A free man.

_ End of Bonus scene. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You've officially finished Never Coming Home. Do you have any feedback or comments to share? Feel free to tell me :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
